Mission of Cruelty: Nori Haruo v.s Ardiente Serenata
This is a continuation of the previous RP : Exchange of Two Souls - Nori Haruo and Bailarin Mareado. Mountains, Human World, Dispatch and Capture. Ardiente Serenata has been searching for Bailarin for 10 years after being seperated, she has been calling these mountains home for some time now. Little does she know that Nori Haruo has been dispatched on a mission, to defeat and retrieve her, effectively bringing her back to Hell, to the dreaded Lord Bael. Ardiente sat there, it was sometime in the afternoon, around 3:45 P.M. The sun was high above, the wind whistling beside her, causing some leaves in several trees to blow. Her extravagant clothing fluttering as it did so. Her sword sitting beside her. She stared up into the skies, tired from the day, she had searched endlessly, as she did most days. This world proved little to her. She was so weary of searching... "There she is..." Nori muttered, positioned on a clifftop miles above Ardiente. How could Bailarin have never found her? Maybe she didn't do much searching in the human world... "Gotta bring her back, gotta bring her back.." Bael had instilled a large amount of fear in Nori. He did not want to displease him any longer. Pushing himself off the cliff, Nori began diving towards Ardiente. "This better work..." It didn't take long for her Pesquisa to sense him, her hand gripping her sword quickly, waiting for him to show himself to get a physical sighting of him or her... maybe it was Bailarin. She waited, she needed to know. Nori flew like a rocket towards Ardiente. There was no need to gather spiritual power at his feet! He could take her out with one hit! The air rushed around him, creating a sense of exhileration, that pumped adrenaline into every crevice and nook in his body. This feeling! He loved this feeling! The moment before the kill! That one, small second where everything slows down, and you get to observe your prey's last movement! Nori had almost forgotten how fun it was to fight. At several hundred meters above Ardiente, he drew his Zanpakuto, Nasuka, and swung it. If it hit, she would be split in half... Was he supposed to kill her? Ardiente noticed it wasn't her, it was coming too close, too fast. Using Sonido to roll out of the way, she didn't plan on being hit. Letting Nori crash unto where she was with his blade, she was going to see him, then kill him... Oh.. She moved. How disapointing. Nori did as expected, crashing into the ground where she'd been standing, creating a giant crater and launching a large amount of dirt and debree. He wasted no time, bursting out of the dirt cloud he created and lunging at Ardiente with his sword, aiming to impale her in the neck. Wincing, she placed her sword infront of her, parrying the blow, pushing against his sword, entering a sword-lock. She frowned, her face emotionless, much different then Bailarin, in combat. Pulling her knee forward, launching it towards his stomach. Nori hunched over in pain as the air was knocked out of him. Staggering backwards, he gasped several times, and with each attempt failed to regain his breath. He'd overlooked that possibility. Grimacing, he stabbed Nasuka into the ground for support, leaning on it to keep himself from falling over. Ardiente leaped a a foot in the air, doing a front flip, perparing to drop his heel unto his back, hoping to crush him with the spiritual energy she was powering it with. "Weak little fool... hmph." "Weak!?" Nori screamed in response. Reaching up into the air, he grabbed Ardiente's ankle, and, using the momentum she herself had generated, slammed her into ground behind him. Ripping Nasuke out of the ground, he stomped on her stomach to hold her in place, and thrusted it towards her heart. Ardiente winced, as she hit the ground, and much sooner then expected, hit by his foot. The sword racing by, her hands let go of her sword, generating two crescent shaped Bala in her hands, blasting it towards his face. Nori quickly disapeared using Kogeru, not wanting to lose his head so quickly. She was beautiful~. But that wouldn't keep him from completing his mission. Now several yards away, Nori stood with relative unease as he waited for Ardiente to stand up. The emotionless expression stayed, slowly standing up.she placed her sword infront of her, widening her legs slightly, taking a defensive stance. "I have no time for you, but I assure you... I'll kill you slowly." "Endless Armor!" Her blade releasing, the light in the area shineing brightly, swirling around her, the area became incased in the blinding light produced by her spiritual power. Nori squinted, trying to shielf himself from being blinded. "You're releasing so early..? Ugh... Weed out, Nasuka." he groaned, the barbs on Nasuka piercing his hand as usual. Using Kogeru once again, Nori appeared behind Ardiente, and swung Nasuka hard downwards, aiming to knock Ardiente out with one blow to the head. Spinning around, her new form complete, the light dissipated from it's blinding state, her shield brought up, blocking the attack, her form covered in armor, the horns and hair she once had, lengthened. Her frown stayed the same. "This isn't going to be easy for you..." Nori grimaced, and, mimicked Ardiente, brought his foot hard into her exposed stomach. "I didn't expect it to be." Using Sonido, her body shifting behind her, then the next, then the next. Her body using Sonido to teleport several times, she appeared behind him, the spike in the middle of her shield jutting outward, threatening to deal damage to his back. "Nngh!" Nori stood, paralyzed, as the spike pierced his back. Why was he losing so easily..? Did he want to lose? Without even looked behind him, Nori approximated where Ardiente's head would be, and willed Nasuka to extend backwards and pierce her skull. Aridente took the hit, the blade of Nasuka slashing across her face, the Hierro barely protecting her. She pulled back, letting out a howl of pain, the shield now out of Nori. Her expression quickly changed back to normal. The day was passing by, it was getting close to night. The light particles she was giving off, were starting to become more visible. "Your..." her hair falling in front of her face, and the newly formed gash on her covered. "...going to pay." Nori actually seemed slightly scared. He didn't want to fight. What was he thinking?! "I.. I.." he stuttered. But he didn't have a choice. Shaking it off, he readied himself into a simple defensive stance. "Gahou." he growled, the wound on his back instantly closing. Didn't need that getting in the way. She felt more tired then usual, it wasn't normal, but she could still pull off the fight. "Cero Baile!" 'Her Cero forming at the center of both her horns, the ground underneath her cracking. Where Bailarin's was weak, and limited... Ardiente's Cero was at full power, and had a larger limit to which she could use it. Launching it, the mountains would increase it's reflective power, plus, he wouldn't know what hit him. The silver and indigo Cero now at full speed, launched directly at him. "'Seiiku!" Nori shouted. Bailarin had used that cero, he remembered what it did. A strong oak tree sprung out of the ground in front of him, shielding him from the cero that he had hoped would reflect off of it. The Baile Cero reflected off, although it did deal considerable damage to the tree, more so then Bailarin's. It bounced off, reflecting to a mountain, and bouncing back, she had planned to fight while it was reflecting off of objects. It probably had 7 or 8 more reflections. Rushing towards him, taking no time, if she could place him in the reflected blast, whether it was the 3rd or 7th, it would be well for her. Sword coming along by her waist, thrusting it towards the tree. The second Ardiente's sword pierced the tree it exploded, covering her with a combination of sap, water, and wood. Nori giggled. She looked so stupid now. Ardiente frowned, her expression still as dead serious as before. Her eyes glinting, what a shocker... Bala appearing on her swords, slashing several times, sending wave after wave of Bala towards him, not halting to wait for him to do anything, if he backed up enough, the Cero would hit him on the head or back. Nori once again did ask expected, blocking the Bala with Nasuka, while allowing himself to inch backwards by the force of the attacks she was unleashing on him. Maybe he should release! Nah... It's too early for that... he mumbled in his head, finally jabbing Nasuka into the ground. A large tree exploded out of the ground behind her and grew foward, making it slam into her back. Hissing as the tree slammed into her back, a small smirk gracing her features. The Cero pummeled itself into his back, and exploded, The tree wasn't planned, but he fell for it... Nori eyes widened in shock as he was thrown foward, skidding across the ground and kicking up a rather large amount of dirt and grass as he did so. He was being thrown around like a ragdoll. And he hated it. Still, he couldn't keep himself from vomiting the blood that had suddenly forced it's way out of his throat. "G.. gahou.." he moaned, clenching his teeth in pain as the burn mark on his back healed. Shoving the tree off her back, yelling out, "Luz Acopio!" The sky was now dark from the sun setting, but the light she was bringing from her particles given off focused themselves into several small glowing wisp like orbs. The small orbs floating through the air. Smirking once again, her spiritual power was growing thanks to the fight taking longer time. Nori stood, this time with a stronger resolve visible on his face. Slamming Nasuka into the ground, Nori countered by having hundreds of Dandelions grow and shed their seeds, creating his own pseudo-minefield. He was going to lose.. Another groan escaped his lips. "Hmph." Forming another Baile Cero inbetween her horns, and launching it, she aimed it at her own light orbs, knowing they'd explode, and with all these plants he had grown, she expected more trickery. Too bad explosions aren't subtle enough to be tricky. Using Sonido to back away from the distance, "Barrera Campo!" Placing a barrier around all the orbs and dandelions, making sure to enclose Nori with them. The Cero made contact with the light orb, lighting up the series of explosions. Whispering to herself, "Your dead little man." Several more eyes sprung up on Nori's face. Squatting down and making himself as small as possible, he hardened the composition of his skin and hair, allowing himself to become immobile at the price of defense. This... was going to hurt. The inside of the barrier became unable to comprehend as the cero ignited the orbs, and, in turn, the Dandelion seeds, and Nori was seemingly obliterated. Ardiente sighed and then frowned, her smirk vanished. Staying in her Resurrecion, until she was sure he was defeated. Walking over to where the barrier was, seeing it, releasing the ability. Looking down at him, Not dead yet? Hmph. "I'd get up if you can, and if you can't, I'd sit down." "We're going to have a little chat." Her sword placed on his back, she was going to press harshly down if he said "No.". Nori was barely able to sit up. Shivering at the woman's cold steel on his back, he realized he didn't really have any reiatsu left. His Demon Form gone, Nori sat, submissive, in front of Ardiente. Smirking, changing back into her normal form, her Resurrecion dissappearing. The two handed sword lifted on her shoulder, looking down at him, her clothes blowing lightly from the wind. Her hand forming a small wisp, to give some light on the dark night. "First question... why did you attack me, and if so, who told you to?" "I'm not going to tell you anything, beautiful." Nori stated stubbornly, though he allowed himself to smirk at the compliment he gave her. If she killed him he'd just show up back in Hell. So what was he afraid of? "Well... since your going to be like that, I'll give you some persuasion." "Either, you answer or..." her spiritual energy in her hand, "I roast your flesh while your alive, I'm not picky." She traced her finger tips on his chest, almost tempting him with a flirty look. "Or you could answer me now... and maybe we could still be friends, ''that sound good to you?" Nori blushed, though he was in no condition to resist. She could do whatever she wanted to him, and it was very likely he wouldn't be able to fight back. "Uhm... I was sent here by Lord Bael, my master." he replied quietly, pulling his knees up to his head and sitting like that. Maybe he could hide behind them. "Good." She smiled, "Don't worry, the worst is over." Kneeling down to get to his level, "Ok, so where is this Lord Bael, and why did he send you here?" Her stance offering a warm feel, she knew that you get farther with sugar then vinegar, sadly... Bailarin never knew that. "I'm not supposed to tell you anything. I'll get punished." he whimpered, hugging his knees tighter than ever before. She was advancing on him purposely; she had no real interest in him, and he hated that. Biting his tounge off would not only prevent him from speaking, but after a certain amount of time, would cause he to bleed out and be transported back to Hell.. Maybe he should try it? Sighing, placing her hands on his knees. "Listen, I don't care who sent you, and honestly, I don't want to know why." "You attacked me, and I'm having mercy on you." Frowning, she fell down next to him, taking as good a comfortable seat she could get with the cold hard rocks beneath her. "I've been out here, for who know's how long for a good friend of mine, when you attacked me, I honestly thought that it was the one I lost 10 years ago..." Sighing as she laid down on the rock, her hands under her head. Ardiente frowned, "10 long years..." "If you don't care then why are you asking? I know about Bailarin, but I'm still not supposed to tell you." he snapped. She put her hands on his knees, and it had made him uncomfortable. Ardiente's eyes opened wide, "Did you just say Bailarin?" Her attention to it's fullest. Looking at him intently. "No." Nori whimpered. He should have just kept his mouth shut. Shaking her head, "You just did." She could read the way people acted and moved when they lied, she sensed it all the time when Bailarin did. "Please tell me, I've been searching for her, for 10 years, could you?" Her position was almost begging, and really, if he didn't, she wouldn't let him die swiftly. "No I didn't, I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe it was your imagination." he mumbled, scooting away from her. Maybe he could get away! But he was supposed to capture her... And she was beautiful. Conflicting emotions caused Nori to groan again. Ardiente frowned, "Whatever, I see you Shinigami are all the same..." Looking down at him, "Or Arrancar, whatever, I'm not picky with hating people." "It isn't my fault you're a bitch." Nori snapped, immediately regretting it. Why couldn't he do anything right? Ardiente was going to kill him. Cracking her knuckles, a deathly stare given. "What did you say to me...." "Because, if you did say what I think you did." "I'll make sure, what your master can do, will be '''nothing' compared to what I can do... before I kill you." Nori giggled. What could a woman do? "Well, when you act like you do, how do you expect me to respond?" he replied, now standing. Her hand extending outward, grabbing him in a choke hold, "You know how painful it is, to die by bleeding out?" "It's painful, and short..." She smirks, "I have other things I plan to do." A sick expression going over her features. "But you know... it's even more painful, and long, when your spritual power, is drained, ever last drop..." "I know you'll suffer that way..." "And then you'll never find Bailarin~." Nori taunted, laughing. He didn't mind the chokehold, for now. He wouldn't say anything, and then, even though Lord Bael would be disapointed in him, he wouldn't to worry about being punished for divulging classified information. Nori smiled brightly back at Ardiente. Frowning, slamming Nori into the ground, her choke-hold on him firm. "I'll break every bone, every muscle in you, I'll rip out, and then, I'll make sure you die, hanging by your own intestines." Ardiente hated it when she didn't get what she wanted, especcially when that thing was Bailarin. Nori was nearly knocked unconcious; his head was spinning; everything was spinning! He wasn't able to keep himself from vomiting blood again... All over Ardiente. Ardiente roared, letting go of him, her fist flying back towards his gut. Words wouldn't work... fine, fists would. Nori gasped for air. She'd let go of his throat..! Only to punch him in the stomach and knock what little air he did have left in him out of his lungs. Nori was ready to tell her now. Everything. Her fists recoiling, punching him twice more in the chest. Spinning around, delivering a swift kick to his jaw, she was going to destroy him with brute force. If Bailarin could do it, surely she could twice as good. Nori wasn't very used to physical punishment. While, normally, he was able to withstand a large amount of physical punishment, Ardiente was hitting him so hard that it made the wounds he'd taken earlier feel like mosquito bites. "Stop..." he begged, feebly covering his head with his arms. Halting for a moment. "Stop..." She began to laugh, amusing Shinigami. "You want me to stop?" Picking him up by the collar of his shirt, "You said Bailarin... right?" Bringing his face an inch from hers, the hatred and enjoyment out of this was getting to her. "Because if you did, just tell me, where she is, and I can stop it." "Hell..." Nori croaked. Would she believe him? He could admit it sounded laughable, that she was in Hell... Trembling uncontrollably, Nori just wanted her to go away. She was worse than Bael! He hated her! The first chance he got, he would kill her... Immediately shaking such thoughts from his head, Nori looked away, unable to meet Ardiente in the eye any longer. She would kill him. Karakura Town, 20 miles away Meanwhile, Bailarin , Envy, and Lust had arrived to perform the task she set out for them. A pleasure trip would turn out to be a joyful reunion, ruined by a warding force in the form of a dark entity by the name of Bael. Lust breathed in the fresh air offered by the world of the living in her gigai "Oh what a beautiful day! I couldn't have picked a better one to go shopping in." Envy put on her sunglasses to so no one would see her with Lust. Bailarin smiled, "Hmm... the Human World is nice. Not as hot as Hueco Mundo that's for sure!" Giggling lightly, it felt good to have some fresh air, and it was so open too! Smiling, she was honestly glad she hadn't talked Lust into not coming, if she even could have... After a short while of shopping at a local mall area, Lust carried bags full of clothes "I absolutely love these new retro boots I got! And the red outfit to compliment it was divine!" Snickering, their shopping had gone better then she hoped, "Well, that was fun, finally some new clothes, that Hakama is good for fighting and all, but... it's not something I want to wear 'all' the time." Walking over to Lust and giving her a real hug, "Thank you, that was my first 'shopping' trip ever." Quickly letting go, maybe this Hell-Hunter business had some ups and downs to it after all. Envy stared up at the sky in wonder. She thought to herself "I wonder when she'll realize that Nori was dispatched not far from here. So that was your scheme all along Lust... You eavesdropped on Pride's order to retrieve her and decided to help out by taking us here. Hell, you even eavesdropped through the ventilation system during their meeting with Lord Bael. You may be a bitch, Lust, but your a crafty one, I'll give you that..." Turning around, noting how she had never looked in the Human World much, she probably could have been here, but Ardiente didn't have Garganta, or so she thought... "Hmm..." Looking through her own two small bags of clothes, she definately wasn't a heavy a shopper, but she did enjoy it some. Quirking her lips, something was faint in the air... and Bailarin could feel it, sadly, it wouldn't be enough to draw her attention, she'd stay with Lust and Envy for the rest of the day, they seemed to be good people all in all. "So what next?" Bailarin was ready for anything at the moment. Well, almost anything. Lust turned to her "Next... we go to the mountains to find your girl." Envy gave a slight smile. For once, Lust was doing something right. But... why? She would have to keep her eye on her, just in case. Nodding, her expression giddy and hopeful, "You mean... she's near here?!" Letting out a smile, "I'm ready to go when you are!" Honestly she would have went without them, but they seemed good enough to meet Ardiente if she was nearby. Lust smiled and pointed up at the mountains overlooking Karakura Town "Up there is where Nori and your girlfriend are!" Bailarin nodded, "Alright, I'm ready to head out." A small smile gracing her lips, she was so excited to finally reuinite with Ardiente! 10 long years, and finally, they would be able to see eachother again. She would thank Envy and Lust later, but at the moment, they needed to make their way up the mountain. Lust extends her hand to Envy and Bailarin "We'll use Kogeru to get up there quickly." Envy took Lust's hand with a cautious glance. Nodding, taking hold of Lust's hand. "I never did it when Envy teleported, if this is the same... ugh..." She hated teleporting, especially their version, it made her sick to her stomach, but that was before becoming a Hell-Hunter, maybe it was different now. "I'm ready." Giving Lust a nod, she had never been more ready. They all burst into flames, garnering several strange stares from distant people who happened to notice fire sprout from the ground and dissipate immediately after. They reappeared right next to where Ardiente was torturing Nori. Lust smiled "Envy, your Hell-Hunter seems to be having fun." Envy's yelled "Moron! You were supposed to apprehend her, not the other way around!" Reunion In The Mountains, Revelation. Bailarin, Ardiente, Envy, Lust, and Nori. All in the same place. Destinies become merged. The fates are cruel, Bailarin has seen Nori beaten badly, and Ardiente, shocked to see her long since seperated partner. Cracking her knuckles, the blinding flames next to them appearing, she backed away from Nori, her eyes opening wide, there was three of them! More Shinigami, Ardiente would cru- Bailarin?! She blinked, hoping her eyes weren't decieveing her. "Is that you...?" Gulping down, "Bailarin?" Bailarin gasped, Nori was covered in blood, and... Ardiente, conflicting emotions emerged, Nori looked as if he was being beat to death, and Ardiente was the aggressor. Her heart stopped, things just got worse. "Stop your whining, Envy... It's not like you could've done any better..." he groaned. Why were they here, seeing him like this...? It's like she enjoyed critisizing him... She probably did. Lust smiled brightly "They're together at last, isn't it wonderful Envy? It's like a romance novel!" Ardiente smiled, walking over to Bailarin, hugging her tightly, "It's you!" Tears running down her face. She'd get back to the rest, and making sense of who the other's were later on. Bailarin began to cry herself, placing a quick kiss on Ardiente's lips. "It's really you, after so long?" Bailarin turned around, smiling at the others, "Thank you so much!" This had made Bailarin, the most happy Arrancar in the world. Nori clutched himself, lying on the ground in the fetal postition. His entire body ached... Why didn't she just kill him? Quick and painless, and then he would have been back in Hell, and he could've gotten some sleep... Nori wanted to throw up again, and not just because Lust referenced a romance novel. Suddenly, they all forcibly used a Kogeru to teleport back to Hell, Ardiente included. They all appeared in Bael's room, whereas he was sitting on a throne at the end of the room with a confident smirk on his face "Surprise!" Lust smiled "Did I do good?" Bael nodded "You played your part perfectly, my dear. You lead our little song bird to her partner and even included Envy to avoid suspicion. Truly you are a master of deception." She bowed, pretending there was an audience clapping. Ardiente was the first to react, the changing of locations had warped her senses, but she would atleast kill them. Her hand outstreching to Lust's neck, constricting it, spiritual energy forming on her hand, at the moment, all she cared about was killing them. "I'll rip your pretty little head off, you whore!" Ardiente's other hand going to her sword, preparing to bring it into Lust's stomach. All Bailarin could do was stand in shock, this wasn't going to be good. Nori was insulted. The fact that Bael had sent Lust simply meant that he didn't expect Nori to be able to complete the mission in the first place. He had been bait. Groaning, he pushed himself into a standing position. While he would've helped Lust, he currently was in no shape to do so. It wasn't as if Bael wouldn't stop Ardiente in a few moments anyway. Bael frowned and, with a snap of his fingers, a large rock raised from the groundin between the two, breaking Ardiente's arm. He added "We'll have no more of that." To prevent her from moving further, he slammed both of his hands on the ground, a cone-shaped formation of rock imprisoning her. "Now down to business, Arrancar girl." Bailarin frowned, another trick, bowing down before Bael, she knew her place after so long. "Yes...sir...?" She hated how she had gotten close to Lust... it hurt, and what's worse, Envy and Nori was apart of it, such hate formed within her, but she knew her place, she had to learn it... Ardiente howled, her arm was broke, and she was trapped inside the dome of rock, she couldn't make it anywhere. "I swear, if I so much as see your face again sweet-heart your body won't be recognizable, and alongside that... people won't be able to look at your disgusting face..." He smiled at her "Awww... Such harsh language, even if I'm willing to grant you and your partner freedom for just a bit of service. It's that or, well, the locals would be keen to meet and eat, if you know what I mean." He smiled at how sly he was. He enjoyed the power and dominion he held over these people. They were insects compared to him. Ardiente frowned, "You want my service? A small amount? You think me a fool, only a fool would take your 'deals', I assure you, if I get out of here, I'll shove my fist down that whore's throat." Bailarin frowned, she had taken the deal, "Forgive her... Bael... she'll take the deal", answering for her, knowing too well the consequences, plus, she'd have to deal with the guilt from Ardiente later. Bael smiled at Bailarin "Unless you own her soul then your speaking up for her is of no use to me. And as for you..." He turned to Ardiente "You should be aware of the suffering I can put your lover through. Oh such delicious pain she would endure. All because you refused my deal. But be reasonable. 2 years is a short amount of time when you think about it. Just serve as a Hell-Hunter for 2 years, and your loving Bailarin will be yours at last. Refuse, and you will watch her suffer day in and day out until you accept." Bailarin frowned, remaining quite, still on her knee, staying obedient. Ardiente glared up at him, maybe the consequences were too great. Gritting her teeth, "2 years?! You think I'd even spend a moment doing what you ask, even for a second... you don't know me well." Her breathing becoming agitated, she was going to do something desperate. Her free and non-broken hand forming a Bala, shattering the stone, she then created a Cero forming itself on her forehead. "I'll die before I serve anyone..." The Cero Baile was directed towards Bael. Bailarin quickly noticed this, using Sonido to appear infront of the blast, taking it head on. Bailarin howled in pain, wincing as she was laying on the ground. Her breathing becoming heavy, that was too close... her vision becoming blurry, she was close to falling unconcious... and all Ardiente could do, is shudder in fear as she could have killed the only person she cared for. Bael gave a surprised look then frowned "Tch... This was supposed to be a 2 for 1 deal. But it ended up being a bothersome banter-fest." He extended his hand, opening it so the palm was revealed with a glowing red eye blinking. It charged a Cero "Join me, Ardiente Serenata, or you and all you care about will fall. Pride is not an excuse to sacrifice your dear Bailarin." Envy was having trouble resisting the urge to teleport Ardiente out of Hell, to get her away from Bael, but she knew they would all suffer if he didn't get what he wanted exactly. "Pride... pride..." She was trying to remain calm, this had gone horribly wrong. Looking as the Cero began forming in his palm, she couldn't just sacrifice Bailarin, it wasn't fair, and it wasn't right... Nodding, "Fine." A simple and slow answer, the bitter anger in her eyes hiding what she really wanted to say. Bailarin let out a cough, pulling herself up off the floor, her arms shaking as she did so. She knew that Ardiente was trying her best to not submit, but at this point, it was hopeless. In her mind, Bailarin was ready to give up... not only had she been tricked, she had been betrayed, every person in the room had betrayed her one way or another, even Ardiente. Moving out of the eye contact the two had, limping over to the where Envy and Nori stood, she frowned. All of them are worthless... Nori refused to look at Bailarin as she walked over to where she and Envy were standing. This was unfair. He wanted to cry. Though... Maybe he could help...? Without bothering to wonder what Bael, Bailarin, Lust, or Envy might think about it, Nori began stumbling over to where Ardiente was being restrained. If he could just touch her, he could use Kogeru... Bael, as a precaution after noticing Nori inching toward Ardiente, halted all of his subordinates' movements. He walks toward her with a scroll and pen, dipping it in an ink bottle. Ardiente frowned, snatching the pen, writing on the designated spot. "Happy now?" Trying not to spit in his face. Bailarin frowned as this happened, yet another to the collection... Nori frowned profusely. He couldn't move. He should have been faster. This was all his fault. Why didn't he just tell her about everything at the mountains, so she knew not to make the deal? He was such a retard. He tucked away the scroll "Quite. But why is everyone so glum? Havent I always been the kindest of rulers? Nori, regenerate Ardiente's arm so she can giver her fellow Hell-Hunter and lover a great big hug." He smirked at the suffering all of them were enduring. This lead him to wonder what it felt like to be attached to something like that. To be in a state of hopelessness and despair. A sarcastic tone to Ardiente's voice entered the room, she may have signed it, but she wasn't a lap-dog, even if Bailarin seemed like it now... "Oh, I'm the happiest girl in the world, I got a broken arm, my life is forfeit..." She smirks, "Just pray that you don't meet me alone 'sweet-heart'..." Giving a smug expression to Lust, "Or I'll kill you." Offering a cheery grin. Bailarin rolled her eyes, Ardiente needed to shut up. Frowning, she walked past Envy, shoving past her, making sure her elbow hit her on the way out. "Hn." "Shut up already... You lost..." Nori growled, unsheathing his Zanpakuto. "Weed out, Nasuka..." Nori's sword elongated into the familiar barbed staff he was so aquainted with. Twirling it around in his hands for a moment, he decided to stick it into somewhere where it would definately hurt her, as punishment for beating him up so profusely. One of the barbs pierced Ardiente's eye. "Gahou." he stated simply, pulling the barb out, along with said eye. It would regenerate! But at least it would cause her an awful amount of pain as it did so. Bael smirked while sitting back on his throne "Now off with you all." Envy wondered why Bailarin was mad at her, so as she left she stopped her out in the hall "Why are you mad at me? Lust is the one who sold you out, I was just a victim as you are!" Bailarin frowned, "What's wrong?" She was trying to mantain her anger, and not tear up under the stress. "Because, you were apart of that, don't try to act like you weren't..." Nori felt better. Nasuka had indirectly healed him, as well. Ignoring Envy, who was being bothered by Bailarin, he followed Lust out. "You're a bitch. I'm going to kill you." he stated dully, pointing Nasuka at her. Even would cut would disfigure her forever. Her perfect appearance would be ruined; he'd make it somewhere obvious, where anyone could see it. "I'll take whatever punishment Lord Bael might give me, but I'm going to kill you first. You deserve to die." She turned to him "You honestly think I volunteered for that. Face it. We're all not to blame for each other's short comings. Bael forces us all to do evil. This is Hell. Get used to it." Envy shook her head "I swear I didn't. I honestly didn't want to come between you and Ardiente. But Lord Bael took the opportunity he saw and turned you both into Hell-Hunters." Ardiente howled as her eye was removed and then healed. Dropping down to her knees, gritting her teeth. Bailarin frowned, "Listen, I'm sorry, I'm just confused, I don't even know who's friend or foe." Slamming her foot into the ground. "Everyone seems to be an enemy, doesn't matter who, they just are..." She puts her hand on Bailarin's shoulder "I may want to be a friend, but I doubt under Bael's tight grip we can be. Know that if I ever do anything to hurt you, it isn't intentional. My advice is to stick close to your fellow Hell-Hunters. They are the closest things to family you now have." Nori frowned. "I don't remember Lord Bael ordering you to take a bow and soak up all the praise." he retorted nastily, leaning Nasuka on his shoulder lightly. It wasn't as if he had to attack her immediately. If her side of the story pleased him, he would apologize and leave peacefully. Because that's really going to happen... She smirked "Simply playing the part. Honestly I thought you'd be happy at this news. If I can fool Bael, then Bael can be fooled." "Bullshit. You can't fool anybody; you love being his pet, don't you!?" he screamed in response, though he still did not attack. It was more likely that he was trying to convince himself, more than anybody. The Cardinals worked under Bael, so they must be evil. Simple enough. Sloth walked behind him "Enough shouting. You are disturbing the peaceful silence." Nori was still frowning, with his Zanpakuto leaning on his shoulder. "Why don't you just let me fight her? If I can cut her, she doesn't deserve to be a Cardinal, anyway." he argued, tensing. Was Sloth still upset about what had happened in Los Noches? He retorts "If you do, I will remove each limb from your body as punishment." "... Could I accompany her for a short while?" he asked smoothly. If he killed her, with no one around, he could just say it was an accident or something!... Or maybe it was because Bailarin and Envy both looked so happy when they met him and Ardiente. They must've done something fun. Why didn't he get to have any fun? Why did he have to go on a mission, while his superior went shopping in the human world with someone she claimed to hate!? Sloth's eyebrows narrowed "I think I will accompany her instead. You follow your superior." Nori sighed. "Yes sir. I'm sorry for by behavior ma'am. It was out of place." he mumbled, sealing Nasuka. He sheathed it on his back and walked off, grumbling to himself. So everyone got to have fun but him? Maybe he'd kill himself. It'd free him of his service. He wouldn't be able to take this much longer. Bailarin frowned at Envy, "How do you think I can trust 'other' Hell-Hunters, Nori betrayed me! Why should I trust anyone, so far, everyone today has proved one thing... your all the same." Sighing, sliding down the side of the wall, rubbing her temples, "Even Ardiente... she's betrayed my trust too..." Envy gritted her teeth "Get a hold of yourself, girl! Your falling down the same path I did when I got here! Treasure your friendships! Even if they have bumps or jagged marks, they are still more than what I have or ever will have!" Nori was probably entering at the wrong time. He glanced at Envy, then at Bailarin, then leaned against the wall. They could finish their conversation. He'd just silently brood and and hate them both for a while. Nothing wrong with a grudge. Bailarin frowned, "I never had ''friends." "I never had ''anyone to talk to." Scoffing, "Ardiente is a sight for sore-eyes, and Nori, I thought I could trust, and I'll try to." Looking up at Envy, "I'm just so confused, I want to trust, I want to have friends, but... every attempt, has lead to people stabbing me in the back." Envy sighed "I know the feeling..." She walks off, leaving the two to talk. Nori sunk down to her level, feeling at least as bad as she did, if not worse. Lust had gotten to him. It wasn't her fault that Bael had ordered her to do it. He had just been acting stupid. Guilt was such a bad feeling. And it never went away. Bailarin frowned, looking at Envy leave, her eyes glancing towards Nori, "O-Oh... did you hear any of that?" Hoping he hadn't her voice going lower, and less able to hear. Nori didn't respond. His head was burried in his knees. He pulled himself tighter into a ball. How much worse could things get? Scootching closer to him, she frowned, "Listen, I don't know what to think anymore... and I-I, still want to be your friend." She scoffed lightly, a small set of tears forming, "I don't have anyone anymore... you and Ardiente, and maybe Envy... are the only friends I got left." Nori tilted his head slightly, enough so that she could see he face. "I'd love to stay friends." he stated quietly, falsely smiling at her. Then, he turned his head once more so that his face was not visible. Why was she depressed!? Why was she crying?! She got to have fun! She had Ardiente now! Nori had nobody. Nori would sit there in solitude. Nori was alone. Entering the room, Sadow looks at everyone "Uhh... Am I... interrupting something...?" Looking up at Sadow, eyeing him down and up, offering a quirked lip. Such a different presence then most..."Thank you..." Finishing her talk with Nori. Her gaze glancing up. "U-Umm, no." She stood up, walking over to greet him. Letting out a sigh, "I'm Bailarin Mareado." Ardiente stood up from her spot, walking over to Bailarin, placing a re-assuring firm grip on her shoulder, "And I'm Ardiente Serenata." Ardiente adding quickly, "We're new Hell-Hunters, apparently..." Nori hadn't moved from his spot on the wall. It was weird; he was so still. His back wasn't even moving up and down from him breathing. Sadow smiled "Ah fresh recruits, eh? I'm Sadow Yatsumaru, veteran Hell-Hunter." Ardiente really didn't care for names, she was still ticked off at the whole ordeal. "Hmph..." Bailarin answered for her, "Pleased to meet you Sadow. Glad to know their's more then just us 3..." shrugging, "But anyway, I don't want to stay on that subject, let's just go with, 'nice to meet you'." Bailarin's smile contrasting Ardiente's emotionless features. Ardiente wrapped her arm possessively around Bailarin, she didn't plan on letting her talk too long with anyone... Nori remained motionless against the wall. It was obvious that he had no intention of going anywhere. Sadow smiles again "Nice to meet you as well." He saw Nori leaning against a wall behind them and yelled "Hey Nori!" Bailarin frowned, Ardiente wasn't making her comfortable around them, too clingy almost... but it was nice compared to being alone. She smiled as best as she could. "Your different then the rest, not so glum." Nori ignored him and remained like that. It would be better if everyone just left him alone. They could all ditch him and go have fun by themselves! Why not!? It was obvious they all wanted to. Sadow smirked confidantly "Why shouldn't I be? After all, I have a plan for us all to break out of here." Bailarin and Ardiente's eyes widenend, both of their words coming out at the same time, "What... we're breaking out?" "How can we break that 'contract'?" Bailarin adding the last part. Ardiente frowning, her arm tightening around Bailarin, whispering into her ear. "Really, your going to trust a man you just met...look how that's turned out so far..." Nori's head snapped up. Break out..? he asked himself inwardly. Was that even possible?! Nori wanted out..!.. In! Or, he could just warn Bael and recieve special treatment... Huh... Which should he choose..? Sadow nodded "And not only that but we're killing Bael. And setting Lord Fukienzeru free. If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not about to let myself die easily under a tyrant." Bailarin nodded, taking little time to decide. "I'm in." Ardiente frowned, she hated siding with anyone but herself, but that meant being free from her new 'master'. She'd be fine with that. Ardiente nodded as well, her arm still around Bailarin. "I'm in as well..." Nori stood up, his head tilted to the side in curiosity. His eyes were somewhat red. Had he been crying? "Can I join..?" he asked nervously. It was okay! If they didn't want him, he'd just tell Bael. Sadow smirked "Of course your in. We need every Hell-Hunter we can get plus your Hell-Blade's ability to regenerate lost limbs and recover fatal injuries will make you essential to the team!" Ardiente frowned, "Sounds like you got a 'squad'..." Bailarin frowned, but only because of Ardiente's sarcastic manners, "We're ready, if we must perpare, I can wait..." Looking Sadow in the eye, "But... if we do this, we can't go back, all or nothing." Nori permitted himself a smile... But couldn't keep himself from asking the obvious question. "How soon?" he mumbled. It wasn't in his particular interest to rush, but he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. By this time, Nori had come to stand on the other side of Bailarin. He was standing close to her purposfully. Sadow turned to him "In a week. We must be completely prepared to lose our lives in this. We must also trust each other like family. No bad blood in the upcoming battle, got it?" Bailarin nodded, "Alright." Keeping a brow raised at Nori, while Ardiente caught on quicker, gripping her closer, even going as far as to send him a glare. Ardiente speaking, "I'll try my best to be 'apart' of the 'family'." She swore if he got any closer... there'd be pain to pay. Nori inched closer to Bailarin. This would be funny!... Wait. "Lose our lives...?" he asked, shaken. He didn't want to die! Well, he did before, but not while he was escaping! He'd rather stay as Bael's slave then die... Well, everyone else could just die while he got away. Sadow nods "If Bael finds out about this collaboration, he'll shut down the Hell-Hunter project altogether and all of us will..." he clenches his fist and opens it while making a ka-boom sound. Bailarin smiled, "I understand..." Her eyes careening towards Nori, giving him a warm expression, not knowing his intentions at this movement towards her. Ardiente did though... placing her free hand in her pocket, her arm gripping tighter on Bailarin. Ardiente's body was nervous, she didn't want to make a fuss, and plus, Bailarin seemed to be on friendly terms. Dang it... why can't I just kill him now?! He's doing this on purpose, trying to flirt with '''my' Bailarin...'' Ardiente had never tried harder to remain calm and in control. "Then... Alright... But why a week? Why not now!?" he demanded. He wanted away as soon as possible. He sighed "We have another comrade. Shade Kagekyo, who has to get ready as well. We must be careful to not give away any sign of plot against Bael. Alright?" Ardiente quickly answered, "So, be good little lap-dogs til' then, got it..." Frowning, her sarcasm over coming her. "That's peachy, but... worth it." Bailarin smirked, "Sounds like a plan..." "A whole week. Why not now..? I don't want to wait..." Nori whined. "Well get over it. If we attacked now, we wouldn't be able to overwhelm Bael. In a week, when we're all gathered together and alone with him, then we will strike. We'll see if all of those eyes can keep onto all of us at once." he smiled confidantly. Bailarin nodded affirmingly, giving off an understanding glance towards Sadow and the rest. "Sounds like a plan." Ardiente slid her arm off of Bailarin, frowning still, "Hmph, I'll be ready, I owe the witch and the king, ''payback for earlier, I assure you, I will try my hardest to help you." Walking over to Nori, whispering in his ear, ''"But if you get in the way, or even get close to Bailarin, consider yourself dead..." ''A cruel sadistic smile afterwards, she honestly hoped he would, so she would have the right to kill him for getting close to her. Nori glanced towards Bailarin, then back at Ardiente, giving a look that seemed to imply '''and what would she think of you after that?'. He smiled warmly at her, obviously not bothered at all by Ardiente's threat. "Fine. I can wait a week. I'll see you then." he stated, turning attention back to Sadow before abruptly walking away. Sadow smirked "Looks like things are about to get a little interesting here." '----Part 3 Continued----' The Continuation of This RP is : Our Finest Hour. '----------------------------------'